Holiday celebrations
by fsjal
Summary: Some fluff between Meta Knight and Kirby.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Stars -**

December 20th. Some fighters have already gone back home for the holidays, most of the ones left here are preparing for a Christmas party this evening. The holiday spirits are really in the air today, I couldn't even get anyone to spar with me. A tad disappointing but I'll deal with it.

"Just a bit more to the right, Kirby!"

From the big hall's doorway I observe as the pink puffball in question is floating up with another end of a Christmas decoration in his mouth trying to get the placement on the up corner of the wall just right like Peach wants it.

"There! Let's get to the next one, shall we?"  
"Poy!"

Kirby quickly deflates and floats down to Peach. He seems to be enjoying himself. Of course, knowing all the food he will be allowed to eat later this evening probably has him pumped up to the core.

"You should take an example from your little ally."

I turn around to look up at Zelda who is carrying another box of decorations.

"The sooner we're done with the decorations the sooner we can move on to other things." She shifts the box in her hands a little to keep a good grip of it.

I glance at the box. "With how many decorations there are around already and how many people there are currently helping, I believe my wings would get in the way." I turn my eyes back towards the hall.

All I get from her is her quiet acceptance of the situation. And a slight smile which I catch a glimpse of. "Would be refreshing to see you looking forward to the fun evening ahead for once." She shrugs and gets back on track towards the other side of the hall.  
Well, I did look forward to it. Not that I would ever admit to anyone that my highlight of these holiday gatherings is the sweet desserts I normally don't eat much if at all.

After these self amusing thoughts I catch one last glimpse of Kirby's excited smile before I turn around and head back to my room.

* * *

Reading is quite relaxing and generally a pleasant way to pass time. I lift my eyes up from the book I was currently reading to look out the window in my room. The stars are really coming out in full force this evening. I slip a bookmark in the middle of the book and set it aside, might as well make my way to the party. Before all the desserts are eaten anyway.

As soon as I arrive to the scene the peace of the quiet mansion hallways turns into music and all the noises of the event hall. And as expected, Dedede and Kirby are both being absolute gluttons. I pay no mind to it as I'm awfully used to their behavior around tons of food. I walk further into the hall towards the dessert table.

"Meda!" I hear. Kirby's waving at me from his table next to Dedede, I return the gesture and wave back. However Dedede turning around with a smug grin catches my attention.

"Nice going coming around so late, all the delicious dessert cake is already gone." He gives his belly a pat. I find myself slightly frowning under my mask.

"That is unfortunate." I sigh calmly. I truly am disappointed but I best keep my affection for the delicious cake to myself. "However I'm not a glutton like you so just about any dessert will keep me satisfied."

I'm about to turn back towards the dessert table, but the next thing I know Kirby is hopping off his seat and making soft quick steps towards me. "Poyo." He tugs at my cape as a sign to go over to the table with him.

"I'll come sit with you two once I grab a bite for myself, alright." I'm about ready to remove his tiny hand from my cape when he goes full stubborn mode and points towards the table with his other hand. "Kaek poyo!" He's pointing towards the empty seat, towards a piece of the cake lying untouched on the table in front of the empty seat. Well, would you look at that. Doesn't take much of a moment to figure out what he's trying to tell me.

"What? You were saving that for him!?" Dedede seems heavily annoyed, huffing at Kirby. "Teasing me with that last piece of cake like that, you should have just let me have it. Poor cake had to wait for _Late Knight_ for nearly two hours." To my amusement Kirby is giving Dedede a disappointed look back as I make my way to the empty seat. Kirby is quite the little hero, isn't he. As Kirby hops back on his own seat between mine and Dedede's, he gives me one of his signature bright smiles. He seems very proud of himself.

"Thank you, Kirby."  
"Poyo!"

And like that he goes back to gobbling up his own food. I lift my mask just a bit for me to be able to actually eat the cake. It's absolutely delicious.

I can sense quite a few eyes on us after the little scene, but my mask is mostly in front of my eyes now so I can't see it and I don't care to see.

* * *

Later into the night the ballroom dancing starts. Link and Zelda are quite impressive on the dance floor together.

"Poyyy.." Kirby next to me starts getting tired. Actually I'm surprised he hasn't gone off somewhere to fall asleep yet after eating so much food.

"You should go sleep, Kirby. It's getting late." As I say this I notice he is now looking past me to the windowed wall, towards the starry sky outside. He makes a soft little sound and tiredly hops off his seat and jogs closer to the windowed wall. I observe his sudden actions in curiosity, he's now opening the windowed door to go outside. I take a look around me and quickly make my way after him.

As I step outside I notice he's puffed up and flying up towards the roof of the mansion. "Kirby?" I try to call after him but decide just flying after him is better. I close the door after me and hop into the air with my wings. As we both make it to the roof Kirby sits down and directs his eyes back to the starry sky. The glittering stars are reflecting on his big eyes. It truly fits him.

My wings turn back into the cape and I wrap it around myself. "This isn't a very wise spot for sleeping in the middle of a winter night." I state.

He seems oddly fixated on the sky, but he manages to pry his eyes away from it to look back at me. I can see the sleepiness all over his face. But I can only wonder what thoughts led him to wanting to stargaze out of the blue in his current state. Homesickness? I suppose that would make sense.

While I'm busy trying to read his expression he gets back up just to walk and sit next to me. Leaning onto me, trying to snuggle warmth out of my cape.  
...Wait, when did I stop minding him being this close to me? Because I don't have any urge to shove him off.

Kirby's soft happy voice wakes me back to reality. I look down at him, his half open eyes still staring to the skies. I find myself surrendering to the current situation and settle myself to sit down next to him, wrapping my cape onto him. I feel him shift into a comfortable position under it and see him close his eyes. As much as I want to take him back inside, the chilly peaceful air outside feels somewhat calming even for me. Even with the muffled music humming through the glass walls.

But seeing Kirby so peaceful puts my own mind at ease.

I can't believe there used to be a time when I wanted to truly fight him till the end for my own selfish wish. I am quite thankful to him in the long run, I think. Enough for me to lend my aid to him in battle during some of his quests. And he's always been trusting towards me, no matter how many times I have fought against him. Albeit some of these times I was either forced or possessed. But I could always rely on him to have my back and snap me out of it. He is quite strong by now.

My thoughts are again interrupted by something poking at my mask. Kirby's hand.

"Kirby? What's the matter?" I ask, although part of me already knows what that deeply curious face meant.

"Meda poyo." He then lightly tugs at my mask with both of his hands.

I give a tiny moment of silence. "You.. Want me to take it off?" To which Kirby answers with a simple nod.

I don't understand. He already knows what I look like, he's broken my mask enough times to have had the chance to see my face. Or so I assume, even though I always retreat out of battle very quickly after it happens for reasons.  
Now, am I underestimating my ability to quickly retreat away from him? I internally chuckle at myself. What's happened to me.

Without a word I slide the mask aside a little so half of my face is visible to Kirby. I don't feel enough comfortable just taking it off completely, I rather be ready in case I hear someone coming.  
All he does is keep looking at me. Suddenly I see a certain sense of comfort in his expression.

Kirby makes a pleased little noise and looks back at the stars again, then at me. I decide not to question him about this, maybe when he's less sleepy. He closes his eyes again and goes back to snuggling up to me under the cape. I take this as a sign to put my mask back in place.

I give Kirby a gentle headpat. He clearly has something on his mind, but it appears I was what he needed to calm him down. What a curious little happening.

My own eyes drift to the stars as Kirby peacefully sleeps.

* * *

 **Author notes:**  
Hello. This is the first ever fanfic I've ever written, so apologizes if it's poorly done. I was never good at writing anything. If you feel like giving me feedback or just any comments or thoughts about the story go ahead, I'll welcome it with open arms.

Hope you enjoyed it regardless. If I ever feel like writing more stuff with MK and Kirby I'll just add them as chapters to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

There's a bit more actual romantic tones later in this one so I advise not reading this if you don't want to see it.

Also, Merry Christmas.

* * *

 **-Sweets-**

Sometime last night I ended up carrying Kirby back into our room on my back. Like I would let him sleep out in the cold. We're sharing a room with Dedede, us three actually get along very well so we have no problems doing do. Probably a result of having gone through various incidents and travelling through Dreamland together. Sure, Dedede can be quite a personality to work with but I'm probably just used to it. As for Kirby, the two seem to have this comical rivalry and I can see Dedede doesn't really mean any harm towards the little guy.

As I slowly wake up I notice a blur of pink next to my bed. After properly opening my eyes I notice Kirby's resting his little hands on the edge of my bed and just looks at me curiously.

I let out a silent, tired groan as I sit up. "Good morning, Kirby."

The greeting makes Kirby pull up a very bright smile. "Moonin poyo!" He says happily then turns around and starts waddling towards Dedede's bed.

One does not need a window to wake up to the actual sun when you've got Kirby, that's for sure. I sometimes I wonder if there's some sort of magic behind that smile of his. But that's just one of the many mysteries about him.  
...

I internally shake my mind clear and scoot myself to sit at the edge of the bed. Kirby's poking at the snoring Dedede. He fell asleep so early last night he's actually the one waking up everyone else for once, how responsible. Suddenly Dedede currently his back towards Kirby rolls onto his other side in his sleep, smacking Kirby with his hand in the process as if to shut down an alarm clock. Kirby falls onto his back with a little whimper. I hop off my bed hoping to go and maybe stop Kirby from trying, but he simply hops back onto his feet in clear annoyance.

"Poy!" He jumps onto the bed and smacks Dedede back on his head. Here we go again.

"Gah!" Dedede sits up as he wakes up. "Hey, what gives!? Let a man sleep will ya!"

Kirby simply shoots him an annoyed look. "Moonin poyo!"

I don't even care to get involved in this. I get myself ready to go for breakfast, and as I open the door I look back one last time to see the situation.  
Kirby's hopping away with a wide smile giggling as Dedede's throwing his pillow at him. Dedede doesn't look as angry as you'd think. The scene is actually quite amusing, not gonna lie.

I close the door behind me and head out to the dining area.

* * *

By the time evening rolls in almost everyone is still busy with their holiday cheers. A lot of the Smashers are hanging out in the big living room area, it's the area with the most Christmas decorations and the Christmas tree. The atmosphere is actually quite laid back which is a nice change of pace. I'm just making my way through the living room to get to our rooms, I had just finished a sparring session with Marth and could use a bit of quiet reading time.

"Hey, Meta Knight." I hear a young boy call for me, Ness was walking towards me from the couch. "You know Kirby pretty well, right? He's been hanging around the kitchen a bit too much lately."

That's an odd statement. "I'm positive we all know why he would be in the kitchen, right?" I give him a half confused look.

"Yes, but well, he's _not actually there to eat_." Ness crosses his arms. "Peach has seen him wandering around the kitchen looking very serious. And not trying to eat the food."

Okay, that is a little weird. "Interesting. Sounds like he's worried about something." I turn away from the boy to try and think to myself. Does this have something to do with Kirby's behavior last night? It did seem like something's on his mind.

Before I continue walking towards my room I thank Ness for the information. Plenty of Smashers here have been worried about Kirby in the past as well, but they always turn to me since they can't understand him as well as I do. What am I, his father? The thought makes me tiredly sigh to myself.  
Not that I mind looking after Kirby. Sometimes I feel like I'm responsible to do so. He's the hero of Dreamland, and if something were to happen to him that wouldn't be good at all. So I've always been ready to help him defeat whatever came in his way.

With these thoughts in mind I make it to our room. First thing I notice is Kirby sitting on a table with... what looks like a parfait of sorts. And dessert ingredients lying all over the table. I close the door behind me and clear my throat.

"Kirby, what are you doing?"

Kirby jumps a little making a loud _wah!_ noise, he seemed to be so focused on whatever he's doing to have noticed me entering the room. He quickly tries to hide the parfait behind himself.

"That didn't look like an ordinary dessert. Where did you get that?" I start walking towards the table.

Kirby seems to be calming down from the surprise second by second, slumping his arms down. I can see he's suddenly deep in thought. After a moment of silence he turns around to grab the parfait and gently hops down from the table. He places it in front of me. I see him give me a slightly flustered smile. "Poyo."

I'm conflicted. Is he offering this to me? More than that, the way this parfait is just a bit messy and all the ingredients on the table make it clear he himself just made this. I'm so busy just trying to make sense of this Kirby gets clearly a little impatient and pushes the parfait even more towards me. "Poyo!"

"Is.. this for me?" I give him a curious look. Kirby simply nods and hands me a spoon.

I don't know what to say to this. I grab the spoon, go over to the door to lock it, take off my mask and go back to the parfait. I might as well enjoy this treat. Kirby's watching me from beside the parfait with a look of surprise. I take a taste of the dessert, and it's actually tasty. Kirby's sitting down beside me as if waiting for something.

"It's pretty good. Thank you, Kirby." I manage to tell him. Kirby instantly lights up into a bright smile.

I suddenly get a stupid idea. I mean this is pretty normal around Dreamland, but having learned how humans treat this makes it a bit more, well, awkward. Despite this my curiosity got the best of me.  
I eat another spoonful of the treat and lean over to Kirby to kiss him to share the taste. As I pull away I notice Kirby's face, eyes wide with a bit more of an actual blush on his face. I continue looking at him for a few seconds before turning back to my tasty dessert.

"Poyo poy!" Kirby happily lifts his arms up and flops onto his back, expressing just how happy he is. He then gets up and hops over to the table to start collecting the kitchen items into a bag. Of course, not without wanting to eat the rest of the ice cream and anything else he used for this parfait by himself. I just observe him while eating.

As I finish the parfait I get ready to put my mask back on. However Kirby sees this and hops over to stop me.

"What's wrong?" But as I ask him he says nothing. After a tiny moment he gives me a peck on my cheek, smiles and goes back to packing things up.  
Now it's my turn to fluster up. I quickly put my mask back in place to hide the fact.

This Kirby, I swear.


End file.
